Quest
Chapter 1: First Adventure * 1-1 Tutorial *BOSS: Magma Minotaur Chapter 2: Guardian of the Forest * 2-1 Patroling the Woods *2-2 Defeat the Monsters *2-3 Pursuit! *2-4 Into the Nest *2-5 Beastlord Battle *BOSS: Nemean Lion Chapter 3: Mysterious Monsters * 3-1 Delve into the Woods *3-2 Close Encounters *3-3 Nemean Minions *3-4 Beastly Revenge *3-5 Searching for Answers *BOSS: Nemean Lion Chapter 4: Wails & Echoes * 4-1 Into the Unexplored *4-2 Surrounded by Jungle *4-3 Breaking Down Hostilities *4-4 under Suspicious Gazes *4-5 Raging Meltdown *BOSS: (Ironhide) Nemean Lion Chapter 5: Rise of a New Power * 5-1 Nail down the force *5-2 Ascetic training at whole new land *5-3 Show off this power *5-4 complicated force *5-5 Showdown battle stairway *BOSS: (Ironhide) Nemean Lion Chapter 6: Confrontation at Sea * 6-1 Precede the raging sea! *6-2 Precede the ocean carefully! *6-3 Discover the water beast! *6-4 Defeat the water beast invasion. *6-5 Confirm flock of the water beast *BOSS: Bewitching Scylla Chapter 7: The Advancing Horde * 7-1 Chase after the guy! *7-2 Defeat the water beast herd! *7-3 Drive off the water beast *7-4 Proceed without being noticed by anyone *7-5 Surpassed attack to the water beast *BOSS: Bewitching Scylla Chapter 8: The Unseen Nest *8-1 Chase after the water beast *8-2 Trace the nexus *8-3 Break into the nexus *8-4 Precede the nexus carefully! *8-5 Defeat the enemy to rush *BOSS: (Transforming) Bewitching Scylla Chapter 9: All or Nothing * 9-1 Scout out the boss at nexus *9-2 Investigate around the area *9-3 Defeat the enemy of facing *9-4 Reach to the boss *9-5 Defeat the boss in the nexus *BOSS: (Transforming) Bewitching Scylla Chapter 10: Dawn of the Pursuit * 10-1 Go across the field of plateau *10-2 Feel the breath of enemy *10-3 Embattled of cliffs *10-4 Strategy of force through to single point *10-5 Look for the forest in supernal *BOSS: Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 11: Lurking Danger *11-1 Investigate mystery of illusion *11-2 Meet to presbyter of village nearby *11-3 Kick out coarse fish *11-4 Forest towering in supernal *11-5 Rip off magic Stick *BOSS: Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 12: The Echoing Call *12-1 Rescue stricken village! *12-2 Hammer steel of justice *12-3 Vengeance battle *12-4 Beast god rides on clouds *12-5 His name is Sun Wukong *BOSS: (Unleashed) Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 13: Twists of Fate *13-1 Listen to the Village's Call *13-2 Destroy the Monkey Planet *13-3 Infiltrate inside of residence *13-4 The Signal of Battle *13-5 Fight out men-to-men *BOSS: (Unleashed) Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 14: The Luring Trees *14-1 Explore the luring trees *14-2 Proceed deeper into luring woods *14-3 Defeat the boss in the nexus *14-4 Get out from luring trees *14-5 Passing through luring trees and to town *BOSS: Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 15: The Possessed City *15-1 Rescue the City of monster hiding *15-2 Collect the info *15-3 Identify whereabouts *15-4 Defeat the monster to rush *15-5 Dodge the counterattack *BOSS: Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 16: Monsters in Control *16-1 Avoid the attack from the monster *16-2 Fire the counterattack *16-3 Don't let the monster go *16-4 Chase after the monster *16-5 Trace the hideout *BOSS: (Charging) Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 17: Final Judgment *17-1 Infiltrate inside of hideout *17-2 Defeat the Gate Guard at hideout *17-3 Proceed carefully inside of hideout *17-4 Defeat Foes in the Hideout *17-5 Defeat the Monster Boss *BOSS: (Charging) Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 18: The Roaring Sea *18-1 Proceed without making waves *18-2 Go through the zone of demon *18-3 Lurking Foes *18-4 Silence before the storm *18-5 Visually confirm the Black fog island *BOSS: Seajewel Vouivre Chapter 19: Shadows in the Mist *19-1 Landing to the Black fog island *19-2 Capture the shadow *19-3 Attacks from the demonic beast *19-4 Hurry up to the meeting spot *19-5 The ahead of clouds like mist *BOSS: Seajewel Vouivre Chapter 20: Deep-Seated Ambition *20-1 Challenge for the deep forest *20-2 Go through the ambition of ocean treasure *20-3 Explore of the ambition of ocean treasure *20-4 Strong ambition are unbreakable *20-5 Shatter ambition *BOSS: Chapter 21: Conquering Pandemonium *21-1 Go to the sealed temple *21-2 Broken Magics *21-3 Unlock the secret *21-4 Monsters in the royal palace *21-5 Beyond the hidden door *BOSS: Chapter 22: The Nameless Volcano *22-1 Explore the Volcano *22-2 *22-3 *22-4 *22-5 *BOSS: